1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to data transmission and reception. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for transmitting digital content and receiving feedback indicative of the lost content that was not adequately received.
2. Background Information
Television data is frequently lost during transmission. The potential causes are numerous and include known causes, such as physical disturbances (e.g., buildings), weather, electromagnetic interference and other known causes and intangible or unknown causes. Such losses, regardless of the cause, may significantly reduce the quality and entertainment value of the television viewing experience.
FIG. 1 conceptually illustrates a prior art television broadcast system 100. A tower 110 transmits television data 120 through the atmosphere. Typically, the transmission of the television data 120 experiences losses due to multiple factors or data transmission interferences. Exemplary interference 130 conceptually represents an electromagnetic interference such as may be caused by an electrical storm proximate to the path of transmission. The interference 130 causes a portion 140 of the initially transmitted television data 120 to be lost, so that only a portion 150 is actually received by television set 160. Accordingly, the television set 160 presents only the received data 150 together with an associated loss of quality 170. By way of example, the loss of quality 170 may appear as static, noise, video or audio interruption, or similar losses known to television viewers. These losses result in a poor or degraded viewing experience for the television viewer 180. The user 180 may accordingly prefer an improved system in which such losses are eliminated or mitigated.